1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a beacon light for a free floating fishing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the sport of fishing, it is essential to react to a fish's bite on the bait of the hook in order to set the hook in the mouth of the fish, thereby catching the fish. Under certain circumstances, such as with an unexperienced fisherman or when the fish bites quickly or almost unbeknownst to the fisherman, the fisherman misses their opportunity to set the hook in the mouth of the fish before the fish gets away. Moreover, fishing at night is difficult because the fisherman cannot see the free floating fishing device or other floater.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a beacon light for a free floating fishing device.
Other advantages and features will be apparent from the following description, and from the claims.